Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access nodes, such as base transceiver stations, which provide wireless access to wireless communication devices over wireless links. The access provided by the wireless access nodes are used to provide communication services of a wireless communication network to users of wireless communication devices. In many examples, the wireless access nodes exchange user communications and other signaling with the wireless communication network through a wireless access node controller.
Many times, the wireless communication devices are mobile communication devices which users move between the wireless coverage areas of the different wireless access nodes of the wireless communication system. When a wireless communication device moves between the wireless coverage areas of different wireless access nodes, a handoff process could be performed. This handoff process is employed to allow a wireless communication device presently communicating with one wireless access node to transition to another wireless access node. For example, during a soft handoff process of the code-division multiple access (CDMA) protocol, a list of active wireless access nodes is maintained through which a wireless communication device can receive communication service during a handoff. When a user initiates a voice call or other user communication through a wireless communication device, a wireless access node is selected to accommodate the user communications. However, when many wireless access nodes are available, it can be difficult to select between the wireless access nodes and to initiate multiple communication sessions.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a wireless access node controller, where the wireless access node controller is supporting a first communication session with a wireless communication device. The method includes transferring communications of the first communication session for delivery to the wireless communication device over a plurality of forward links, and receiving a user content message of a second communication session for delivery to the wireless communication device. The method also includes determining a weakest of the plurality of the forward links, and transferring the user content message for delivery to the wireless communication device over the weakest of the plurality of the forward links.
What is also disclosed is a wireless access node controller, where the wireless access node controller is supporting a first communication session with a wireless communication device. The wireless access node controller includes a communication interface configured to transfer communications of the first communication session for delivery to the wireless communication device over a plurality of forward links. The communication interface also is configured to receive a user content message of a second communication session for delivery to the wireless communication device. The wireless access node controller also includes a processing system configured to determine a weakest of the plurality of the forward links. The communication interface is also configured to transfer the user content message for delivery to the wireless communication device over the weakest of the plurality of the forward links.